


I'm a Believer

by AthrunYuy



Series: Monkees/Stargate [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Overcoming Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthrunYuy/pseuds/AthrunYuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney knows John can't help it. It's just a fact that John Sheppard attracts all sorts of attention where ever he goes. But Rodney also knows that in the end, he's the one John comes home to. That is also a fact proven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned.

For once the mission SGA-1 is wrapping up was successful. No one greeted them with weapons upon arrival, the trade agreement was fair and there was even a good meal provided for them. No Wraith showed up either. Rodney was complacent for the first time in months about a mission. Everything was going good, which should have been the tipoff that something bad was about to happen. That’s when he decided to look over to his right to locate the rest of his teammates so they can head home. Just as he lays eyes on John, the Colonel is being pulled into a kiss by the twenty-something year old girl who served them dinner.

Rodney really wanted to storm up to them and rip her off of his man, but the smarter side of him decided that he should give John the chance to prove himself, only making him slightly nervous in anticipation.

The kiss lasted longer than he thought was necessary making Rodney question his decision to hold his position. To his relief John got with the program and pushed her away gently so as not to be too rude and started to give her the ‘I’m with someone’ speech. His nervousness showing as he rubbed the back of his head without much thought; a cork that Rodney found cute. So to not make enemies with the new trading people, Rodney watched as John apologized and yet thanked her for the thought, but it would not be returned. The girl nodded in sheepishly and quickly took her leave. As soon as she does, John happens to look in Rodney’s direction, eyes going wide in fear.

The unusual look on John made Rodney want to laugh but instead he stood there arms crossed against his chest with a completely neutral expression on his face. John approached him as if he were heading for the firing squad. “She kissed you.” He simply said when it was apparent that John didn’t want to start this conversation.

“She kissed me, yes, but I….” John was ready for the lashing of the life time or perhaps even, the worst case scenario, a break up, anything but Rodney actually laughing.

“John, please. It’s alright. I’m not mad. Well, not at you anyways.”

“Huh?”

“You can’t help it you are so hot that women throw themselves at you. I get it, I do. And believe it or not, I’ve come to expect that. But doing what you did back there,” Rodney’s humorous smile turned shy, “That is why I trust you. I know that it’s me you come home to. And I’m glad I got shown proof. “

“Of course Rodney.” John sighed in relief. “So we cool?”

“No,” The spark of fear was back in John’s eyes. “You’re cool; I’m fine.” Rodney finishes hooking an arm around his shoulders pulling them towards the Gate and the rest of their teammates. The tension in John melted away as Rodney tightened his arm around him.

“She really did surprise me.” John mentions glancing sideways to Rodney, expecting more of a fight seeing as how his sisters didn’t smooth over so fast.

“Sure, sure and the following you around like a puppy all day didn’t tip you off.”

“Really? I don’t even remember her being around.” John said truthfully thinking back in his mind at the day’s events.

Rodney rolled his eyes. “Get a clue John and maybe next time you won’t be caught so off guard.”

“Thanks Rodney.” John whispers, bumping into Rodney purposely.

“No, no, thank you.”

“No, I insist, thank you.”

This argument would have gone on had they not reached the Gate. “You two done yet? I’m hungry.” Ronon grumbles slouching while standing in a way that he must have learned from John. Teyla’s smile made them both blush.

“Onward to home Chewy.” John announces giving him the go ahead to dial the DHD. Rolling his eyes at the looks his CO was giving to McKay he did what he was told in hopes of escaping the mushiness sooner rather than later.

As John and Ronon step through the Gate’ Teyla stops Rodney by the arm before he could do the same. “I am happy you found your way.” She says bowing her head to touch his.

“Sure makes things easier, doesn’t it?” Rodney smiles as he backs into the puddle. Teyla laughs out loud, following him steps behind.  


End file.
